Ban Habit
by Ganon XD
Summary: Ginji gets curious and decides he wants to try one of Ban's cigarettes. I wonder how Ban's going to take that? XD Just a little one shot with Ban and Ginji and rated T for the imfamous T-Rex of my soul area XD


**Me: **I like one shots, they're fun to write x3 anywho, this is a first for me: Yaoi. Oh the greatness that is fangirl soul moments. *drools*

…

*cough* right, moving right along.

It's a little fluffy, no smexy lemons or anything like that, hope you like Ban and Ginji together because I ADORE THEM TOGETHER FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!

…

*composes self* sorry, those soul eating fangirl moments are just brutal to my brain area sometimes.

Hope this is an ok yaoi one shot and not an epically failed one XD

* * *

Rain showered endlessly outside as Ban propped his feet up on the table at his favorite booth. "Jeez, it's really coming down out there. Which means once again, no business." He said to know one in particular as he sighed. Normally he would've heard the pouty reply of his dearest friend, but said friend was currently conked out in the seat right next to him, his cheek resting on the cool wood table with his arms laying beside him. Ban smiled as he heard Ginji's soft snoring. _Man, he really does get drained when it rains, the goofball. _

The Honky Tonk was next to vacant on a regular basis anyway, but since it was raining, there had been absolutely _**no**_customers at all today. It was Natsumi's day off, so that meant no free food or the cheerful buzz that usually followed. On the plus side, Chef knew the business was probably going to be next to nothing too and closed the shop early. Much to the Get Backer's surprise, he had miraculously grown a heart and let them stay in the café for a change, though the two recoverers found out that he was going to charge them for it, adding more to the seemingly endless pile of debt on their plates once again.

Ban sighed, letting his eyes close. But then again, Ban never showed it, but he actually enjoyed long rainy days if only for one very precious reason. He opened one blue eye looking back at the near half dead Ginji snoozing away next to him, grinning instantly at the sight. He rested his chin in his hand and kept his deep blue eyes fixed on his very adorable friend. He watched the rise and fall of his chest, silently laughing as he mumbled something now and then and twitched like a dog would do in his dreams.

_Ginji, why do I love you so much?_ He laughed at the ridiculousness of that thought. How could he not love Ginji so much? Ban could easily lose himself in thought if he tried to think of **all** the wonderful reasons he'd fallen for his best friend, number one being that Ginji was so incredibly sweet, so unbelievably, loyally kind to everyone, to anyone, especially his friends … especially Ban … Ban loved every little thing about him.

Ban would often try to sneak peaks at his dear friend whenever he got the chance, which was pretty easy since Ginji was usually oblivious to everything anyway, but then again Ginji, had great instincts, and Ban's nearly gotten too close while barely getting away with it at times. He had a warm rare smile as he continued watch over his sweet friend, he especially loved to see the wonderful sight of Ginji's so sweetly serene face, deep in tranquil sleep.

But then he slightly frowned in worry. _He hasn't been sleeping well for a while now. Probably dreaming about his past in the Hellhole Limitless Fortress again … but he won't tell me anything. Does he really think I shouldn't have to worry about him? The idiot, if only he knew …_

Ginji mumbled a little and started to stretch his arms. Ban instantly sat back up, looking as bored and apathetic as always. Ginji opened his big brown eyes, yawning as he did so, and then looked up to instantly find Ban sitting next to him. He smiled warmly. "Mornin' Ban, has anyone showed up today?" He said in his usual perky attitude, but still a little groggy from nearly two and a half hours of non-stop sleep.

Ban opened an eye and scoffed, looking annoyed because of the rain. "Nope. Chef closed up the shop early because of the damn rain while you were snoozing away." He dug around in his pockets looking for his lighter. _Not that I minded I really minded.. _He just barely grinned at the recent memory.

Ginji pouted and looked back out the window. "Aw man, it's still raining? That means no money and no food again." He sunk back down onto the table, his stomach growling a little.

Ban couldn't help but fully grin as he listened to Ginji's fun pout. "You can say that again." He'd finally found his half-empty box and pulled out a cigarette. Ginji looked up at him curiously as he watched Ban rest the cigarette on his lips and lit the tip, a habit Ban has always had ever since he's met him.

Ban felt Ginji staring at him and decided to finally look over at him. Ban had to bite his lip as he kept a straight face looking at Ginji. He had his head slightly tilted to the side and his eyes were completely fixed on Ban in a very curious way; a sight Ban especially adored to see.

He tried to keep composed and was doing very well, no surprise there.

Ginji didn't mind the habit at all, he never complained to him about it, never told him it was nasty, or treated him any different then any other time at all. But for some reason Ginji was especially curious about it today, for God knows why.

"Ban, can I try one of those?" Ban was completely surprised by that sudden outburst.

"What?" He asked, completely taken of guard.

Ginji smiled kinda embarrassed. "Well it's just that you do it all the time, and I've never had one before, and it just looks cool."

This was just too great, Ginji's boyish attitude was absolutely priceless. _And his smile. God, his smile. No, no Ban._ _Focus_. He smiled; there was no way he could pass this up. "You wouldn't like it at all." He said letting his eyes close as he crossed his arms and sat back in the comfy booth seat.

Exactly as expected, Ginji looked crestfallen, his mouth wide open, pouting. "Aw! But Ban! You don't know that, what if I do? What about then?" He'd scooted up closer to Ban almost right in his face and both of his hands were fisted and held up into the air, the way he sometimes argued when he really wanted something.

Ban absolutely loved this. Teasing Ginji was always a great bonus to any part of any day. He inwardly smiled, knowing it was driving Ginji crazy. "No, I'm pretty sure it's just too much for you."

Ginji let his mouth drop open again. "I can too handle it! You're so mean, Ban!"

Once more, Ban marveled at the sight secretly. Though the more he teased, the closer Ginji got. That was both wonderful and painful at the same time, because the closer Ginji got, the harder it was to control his aching need to close the shortening distance between them. But he couldn't do that, he didn't know how Ginji would take it and he's already had enough on his plate as it is.

Besides, he didn't know if Ginji liked guys at all anyway, so why risk it all just to satisfy himself?

He couldn't forgive himself if he ever caused Ginji pain, ever.

But anyway, back down to earth Ginji was practically in Ban's lap and ready to jump him if he wouldn't let him try just one cigarette, insisting that Ban was just a horrible, mean person all the way.

Ban – as much as he really, **really **didn't want to – so reluctantly pushed Ginji off of him roughly (like he would any other day since they were "just best friends" and all). "Alright, alright, I'll let you try one. But don't say I didn't warn you."

The minute he said the words, Ginji's dark brown eyes went wide with excitement and happiness, also the way Ginji almost always acted. "Really?! Thanks Ban, you're not a meanie after all!"

"Yea, yea, quit being such a dope." He pulled another long white cigarette out of the box and handed it to Ginji, whose eyes lit up curiously.

Ban felt a little guilty that he was going to be the one that gives Ginji his first cigarette …

_Wait, why the hell would I feel guilty? I mean, I know he's super cute and all … God is he cute … but he's the same age as me, damnit! I can't help it that he's so irresistibly, boyishly cute! _He argued with himself, then quickly remembered to compose himself and watched as Ginji put the small white stick in his mouth. Ban grinned as he noticed that Ginji was trying to do it exactly how Ban does it, but his eyes crossed trying to watch it at the same time.

He bit his lip again trying not to laugh and rested his head on his hand as he watched Ginji trying to look cool. God it was priceless.

"Here." Ban said, pulling out his lighter again. "Hm?" When Ginji turned, Ban snapped open the lid of the old fashioned lighter and the small flame slowly lit the tip.

Ginji smiled wide and nearly knocked it out of his mouth, but quickly kept his lips closed, making Ban laugh out loud. "How come yours never falls out?" Ginji mumbled as he was deeply concentrating on keeping his own from falling out.

Ban smiled. "Took some practice." He said simply, enjoying every second of this moment he knew he would never forget. Ginji made an "oh" face and went back to concentrating, making it harder for Ban not to laugh.

But Ban's heart was beating faster and not from just wanting to laugh. _God, what I wouldn't give to be that cigarette right now … _Once again, he had to remind himself that now was **not **the time for thinking like that. More mental composing, and he tried to help Ginji without any more … distractions getting to him. Next to impossible when it was Ginji. "Now, try taking a breath, but don't –"

He was cut off when Ginji started to cough loudly, his eyes starting to water.

Ginji was practically wheezing and when he finally stopped coughing he slumped forward again and was nearly green. "Uuugh, Ban, I think I did it wrong." He coughed again. When Ban didn't say anything right away, or tease him like he knew he would, Ginji opened his eyes and looked back up.

To see that Ban was holding his breath trying not to laugh and then burst into a fit of laughter. "Ginji you should've seen the look on your face! That was just priceless!" He couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ginji blinked, surprised to see him laughing so … happily. It made him happy, but he was currently embarrassed. "Aw, you knew I would do that didn't you, Ban? You really are mean!"

Ban finally stopped his fit of laughter. "I just couldn't resist, you big goofball. Everyone chokes the first time, anyway, so stop complaining and pay attention." He said in his normal grouchy way, but still, that was just hilarious.

Ginji nodded his head earnestly, determined to pay close attention this time. Ban once again had trouble looking away from that perfectly adorable face, but pulled out another cigarette along with his lighter. "Now this time, don't breath too fast, and don't just barely keep the tip in your mouth either." Ginji took the new white stick and nearly shoved the whole thing in. "Like this?" He mumbled.

Ban sighed, but couldn't resist laughing a little too. "No, just, let me show you." Without thinking, he pulled out the cigarette and put his hand under Ginji's chin and turned so he was fully facing him.

"You just …" But by the time he realized his make, he was already looking into his deep, warm brown eyes. The eyes he couldn't get out of his mind. Ginji was looking up at him with a face so gentle, so kind, so cute … All the feelings Ban had been suppressing for far too long were breaking past his walls with more force than ever and all it took was that heart melting look in those chocolate eyes.

Before he could stop himself, he was slowing bringing him closer, begging him silently not to stop him. And so far, he hasn't. Ban dropped the unused cigarette to place his other hand on Ginji's neck, pulling him closer, his smooth blue eyes closed, and he finally pressed his lips into Ginji's.

It was exactly what he'd always imagined it would be and more, as cheesy as he knew that must sound, but he didn't care. His lips were just barely bitter from the fresh taste of his first cigarette, but so incredibly sweet he could taste it past the bitterness, making a deliciously one of the kind combination of bitter sweet lips, he couldn't get enough of it. He licked his lips free of the unique bitter flavor and savored the sweetness for endless seconds.

God … Ginji …

His eyes snapped open and his heart skipped a beat as he realized Ginji's kind eyes were still open in utter surprise. He pulled away instantly and let his hands fall to his side. "Ginji … I …" _Damnit! _He couldn't say another word.

In seconds he was out of the booth and storming out into the heavy rain pouring down, not even slowing down to close the door. _Damnit … what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I have to fucking kiss him? Why couldn't I just … Just … Damnit! _Possibly the best moment of his life was now the worst the instant he looked into those shocked eyes.

Why couldn't I have controlled myself … now Ginji's probably never going to forgive me, like I blame him…

"Ban!"

Ban stopped midstep. Surely Ginji wouldn't have run after him, not after that, so why …

"Ban! Wait!"

Ban turned around to see Ginji running towards him. His eyes weren't filled with confusion or hurt, but he could tell that there was still that same stunned look that _he _and his stupid selfish feelings caused.

"Ban!" Ginji said, finally caught up with him because Ban had been trying to get as far away as he could with some speed. "Please, please don't go."

"You don't have to do this Ginji." Ban said, angrily, but only at himself. His eyes were shut and he turned to his side; he couldn't look at him.

"But I didn't come because of that!" Ginji all but pleaded.

"Don't give me that! I can see it in your eyes Ginji … I really … I really messed this up …" He said putting a hand to his throbbing head. "I just … You didn't have to come back to me, because I'm not worth feeling sorry for, Ginji. Why else would you come back after what I just did?"

Ban knew Ginji would only come back because he felt he had to as his best friend, to help him even though he was the idiot who caused this.

When Ginji said nothing, it was this time Ban looked back to him. Ginji was looking down at the ground, his face giving away some kind of hurt and Ban's eyes trembled with the fear that he had done even worse to his dearest, most precious friend.

"But Ban I …" Ban knew it was over now. He'd get out of town because there was no way he was going to come back to hurt Ginji more, not after this.

"Ban, I love you!"

Ban's eyes widened. Pure shock. "… what?"

"I love you! I've always loved you! I knew right when I first saw you, that I needed to be with you, no, that I couldn't be without you, Ban … and I didn't know how to … But I didn't want to leave you, and I didn't want to hurt you … and Ban, you just mean everything to me and I … and I …" He said in a flurrry, trying to keep going, but his heart kept beating faster, his eyes starting to water.

_This … this can't be true. _Ban thought still in shock.

Ginji clenched his fists by his sides. "I really don't know where I'd be now if you hadn't found me, Ban … all this time I'd never wanted to leave your side … You really mean everything to me, but every time I looked at you, I wanted to tell you what I really felt … well, _more _of what I really felt …" By this time, he tears were rolling down his burning cheeks like the rain he stood in. "But I didn't know how to tell you, and I always thought that you loved Himiko … and you two would be really cute together … and I didn't want to ruin that for you, I thought that you'd be really happy with her, and I want more than anything for you to be super happy Ban I do … but I … I just … I just love you so much Ban --!"

When Ginji looked up, Ban had already quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close to him as he could.

"I love you too, Ginji. It's ok." Ban whispered in Ginji's ear, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around him.

Ginji's eyes were wide and slowly they relaxed as he rested his head on Ban's shoulder. "But … but what about Himiko?" Ginji couldn't help but ask out of sheer unselfish kindness.

Ban smiled and shook his head. "She's more like a bratty sister to me. You should know that, besides, I kissed you first, remember?" He teased, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

Ginji looked up into those ocean blue eyes and smiled. "Yea, I'll never forget too." He smiled very warmly, making Ban's heart beat faster. "Me neither." He leaned down to kiss him again, and this time they're eyes both closed.

They stayed that way in the warm, pouring rain for a long time, happy to just be in each other's arms in a way they'd both dreamed of doing for so very long.

Paul looked out his window of the Honky Tonk Café from the second story to see the two infamous Get Backers practically connected across the street and smiled. "So they finally did it, huh?" He laughed. "Took them long enough, those two can be real dense sometimes."

* * *

**Me again: **Whooo all done :O == that's my 'all done' face, by the way. Just thought I'd let you know XD

Oh, and I hope I got these two in character alright, cuz this is what I _wished_ would have happened right after the first episode at least XD so hopefully I got the feeling right there XDD

Anywho, all done now :O toodles XD


End file.
